If He Only Knew
by Love1412
Summary: Kevin went to visit his wife, leaving Joe, Miley, Nick, and Demi at home. They SEEM innocent enough, watching TV when he left them, but ohh, how was he wrong. If he only knew what they did. Jolenemi foursome ;D Lemon, Rated R!


The TV was playing as Nick, Demi, Miley, and Joe piled up on the couch.

One look, and it's obvious that none of them were watching. Instead, they would glance at the clock every few minutes, knowing that the time…has come.

Joe gulped.

Miley rubbed her legs together.

Demi played with her fingers.

Nick groaned.

All of them whimpered in excitement as quick footsteps echoed on the second floor, making their way down the stairs. Oh the sexual tension was all too hard to bear.

Kevin, all smiles and oblivious, entered the living room, grabbing a cup of orange juice and gulped it down.

"I'm out to see my beautiful wife, don't stay up!" The big brother waved, grabbing his jacket and rushed out the door. "Have fun!"

His ominous words lingered in their minds as he closed the door…

Oh, if he only knew.

The car sped away, and the four friends let out a deep breath. Miley, impatient as anyone could ever be, stood up first.

"Last one there skips first round!" She announced, sprinting upstairs. Demi, Joe, and Nick barely had the time to spare a look with one another before following their lover, pushing and shoving into Nick and Joe's shared room.

When they arrived, breaths were caught in their throats when they saw the sight before them. Miley grinned up at them seductively in nothing but lacy, hot pink bra and matching underwear.

"Now," she purred, enticingly pushing her panties to one side, showing just enough to make her lovers groan. "Who was the last one in?"

The brothers turned to Demi, and Miley smirked. Heaving herself from the bed, she walked confidently to the shrinking brunette, eyeing her like a prey, and she was the predator.

"Aw Dems, are you not excited?" Miley pouted huskily, nibbling on her ears. Oh, Demi could just feel herself getting wetter by the second as her girlfriend slid a taunting finger under her shirt, groping her boobs softly. "Oh well, looks like I'll just have to get you aroused."

Demi swallowed, her breath hitching when Miley pinched her nipples through her bra, giving it a small twist. "O-Oh! P-Please Miles!"

"Off with it!" Miley ordered, growling as Demi ripped her shirt and tossed it aside, her skirt following quickly. Grinning with lustful eyes, Miley kissed her girlfriend harshly and pulled away, leaving her begging for more. Then, she turned to the boys, _her_ tamed little boys.

She turned to find that Joe, the only one bold as she, had already discarded his clothes. Miley grinned at him. "That's my boy."

"Ready to impress." Joe said, smiling as he pulled Miley into a hot, smothering kiss, sending shivers down her spine. When Miley pulled away to breathe, he took to chance to shower her neck in nips and licks, causing Nick's pants to tighten painfully.

"Guys! What about me!" Nick whined, turned on by their moans as Demi walk up to him, throwing the shirt over his head and unfastening his belt for little Nick to breathe. In turn, Nick unhooked her bra and tossed it with their discarded clothes and was about to reach for her G-strings when a pair of soft somethings pressed themselves against his back, pulling him away.

"Nuh uh, Nickypoo." Miley chided, planting kisses on his neck, sucking quickly at his pulse point. Sidetracked, Nick moaned into her mouth, fumbling for her bra as she slid down his boxers.

"But-" Demi began hungrily, and was instantly cut off.

"No excuses, Dems." Joe smirked from behind her, grabbing her by the waist and threw her onto the bed. Before Demi can recover, he already hovered over her with a naughty grin that eerily resembled Miley's as he repeated her words. "Last one there skips first round."

"No! Joey please!" She begged, tears threatening to fall as Joe grabbed a pair of furry handcuffs from the drawer, cuffing her hands to the bed posts. "Don't leave me out!"

"Leave you out?" He asked, feigning hurt as he captured her lips in a lingering kiss. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetie."

As tears fell down her brown orbs, Miley came to gently kiss them away, leaving Nick to slide down Demi's underwear and ran his tongue up and down her wet slit. Demi moaned at the reassurance. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

Grinning wickedly, Miley reached into the drawer Joe had earlier and grabbed a pair of nipple clips, clamping them tightly on the brunette. Demi screamed as pleasure and pain washed over her, letting Joe adjust the weight on the clips.

"I don't suggest moving much, it'll hurt." Joe whispered seductively, moving the weight slightly to prove his point as one clip clenched hard against her swollen breast. Demi screamed again, and moaned up when Nick took her clit into his lips, sucking frantically. "O-Oh God!"

"Is she almost there?" Miley smiled, pulling out a vibrating dildo and went over to her southern lips.

"Yes! Y-Yes! Ni-Nick, harder! Harder!" Demi cried with labored breaths as Joe hushed her with a searing kiss, gently moving the weight to enhance her pleasure.

"My turn." Miley smirked, pushing Nick's head to the side as she shoved the vibrator all the way in, making Demi break the kiss as she gasped desperately for breath.

"M-Miley!"

"Shut up!" The blue eyed brunette growled, smacking her bubble butt once as she twirled the dildo around teasingly.

"Mi, you're so mean. She can't handle it." Joe laughed, bringing out another scream from Demi when he suddenly yanked the weight, making the clamps clench harder around her nipples.

"Oh be quiet, she'll thank me for this." Miley shot back, curling the vibrator upwards, hitting her G- spot as Demi cried out yet again. "Nick?"

"Three more." With three more sucks at her swollen bud, Nick pulled away, not letting Demi go over the edge as Miley put the vibrator just a little into the entrance and turned it on low.

"N-Nick! Please! F-Finish me!" Demi begged, still shaking, and Nick chuckled lightly, kissing her.

"Nuh uh, that's your punishment." The curly haired boy grinned, crawling over to her legs to lick tauntingly at her clitoris, bringing back her high many times but never letting her release.

"My turn!" Miley grinned too happily when she pulled Joe on top over her in a searing kiss. He smirked, sliding his fingers down to her hot centre to make sure she was wet. There was no need for restraint, Joe realized, when he was with Miley, unlike the gentleness he needed with Demi. Miley moaned loudly at his touches as thick juice coated his fingers, pushing frantically down to get his taunting hand into her cavern. "H-Hurry!"

When Joe pulled away again, Miley growled and grabbed his hard shaft, clenching her fingers around it without mercy. Feisty. Joe instantly groaned, grinding against her hand when Miley withdrew. "Miley!"

"No! You first!" She pouted with darkened eyes, and Joe knew what she wanted. Without warning, two fingers were inserted into her as he pumped them harshly. Miley muffled a cry into his shoulders when Joe added a third, curling them up at just the right spot. Miley's eyes instantly got hazy as her walls clenched around his fingers.

"Don't you dare cum yet!" Joe barked with authority, pulling out and shoving his entire fist into her. Miley's scream cut short into a gasp, her entrance burning at the wide stretch as her legs clamped shut around his arm.

Growling, Joe harshly shoved her legs apart and his shaft intruded her without a warning. Nick and Demi watched the brutal treatment of their girlfriend, wondering again, how she endured this when Joe began thrusting in and out without a second of rest.

Miley's scream pierced their ears, causing Joe to pound in harder. Surprisingly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, _encouraging_ him to go even faster as the other two watched in awe. With his hands groping wildly at her perky breast, Joe pulled her up into a sitting position, letting his cock thrust into his lover in a whole new direction.

"J-J-JOE!" Miley cried out in pleasure, rocking against him when her walls tightened around him. Reaching down, she took his balls and gave them a final squeeze, sending them both over the edge.

"MILEY!" Joe screamed as they came together, fast and hard, before collapsing next to each other, Miley in his embrace. He could feel Miley shaking, and gently cradled her like a complete different person from a minute ago. "A-Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding? T-That was a-amazing!" Miley grinned brightly with sweat rolling down her red face. He had never seen something more beautiful. "L-Let's go again!"

Glancing at a blushing Nick, she rolled against Joe a few more times seductively before pulling out of him, thick cum following.

"Coming?" Miley invited as Joe flipped them over so she was on top. Gulping, Nick nodded, shoving the dildo fully into Demi before approaching.

"Nick, Mile, Joe…" Demi whined lowly as Miley shot her a wink, promising immense pleasure later.

"You sure you're ready for one more?" Joe teased as Miley lowered herself onto him. Despite his words, he wiggled around to help her, knowing that Miley was fully capable of the act. Slowly, she began to ride.

"O-Oh!" Miley moaned as Joe began to thrust into her with the same intensity as before. Except this time, Nick grabbed a hold of her hips and buried his cock deep into her dry asshole. "AHHH!"

"Shhhh baby…" Nick assured, sucking her neck quickly when Miley began to get used to the motion, groaning in pleasure. With Nick's slow, torturous thrusts from behind and Joe quick, hard poundings from the front, Miley was in heaven with her holes filled tightly. It didn't take long for all three of them to come again and with trembling legs, she pulled away, letting Nick fall on top of his brother.

"Miley!" Demi cried when she saw her and all too ecstatic threw her arms around the girl when Miley released her.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you." The brunette smiled, kissing Demi fully on the lips.

"You better." Demi shot back, hungrily devouring her lover when Miley parted her slick folds, giving her double digits. Moaning loudly, Demi grinded against her, rubbing their clits together with a hot friction as her cum flowed down Miley's wrist.

"My girls, that is such a waste!" Joe interrupted, horrified as Miley let her juices drip to the bed. Getting himself between his girlfriends' legs, he anxiously lapped up the cum from Miley's fingers, making his way to Demi's dripping pussy. Getting Joe's message, Miley removed her fingers only to have Joe push his tongues into her centre just as Nick yanked away the nipple clamp.

Demi screamed as pleasure rocked to her core, and her scream was muffled when Nick placed his glistening shaft into her mouth, gagging her.

"Suck!" He ordered as Demi pulled him down, taking all of him into her mouth. With her tongue twirling expertly up his throbbing head, she deep throated him, drawing a long groan from the curly haired boy. As Joe's tongue professionally flicked in and out, Demi's walls clenched and her scream made Miley grow wet. The brunette rubbed her clit against her girlfriend's and took her generous breasts into her hot mouth.

"O-OHH!" Demi screamed, dragging her teeth against Nick's cock, making him squirt into her mouth as she herself came all over Joe's face with the treatment of his tongue and Miley's hot mouth. Miley exploded with Demi when their clits rubbed each other the last time and Joe happily licked them clean.

"I'm good for today." Nick panted, collapsing on the bed.

"Me too. Three against one? I'm beat." Demi agreed, falling against Nick as she opened her legs to play with herself. Nick groaned, turned on again before pinning Demi's arms and let his cock rub against her vagina instead.

"Such a shame, my youthful lovers." Miley cried dramatically with a completely destroyed expression, falling on her knees with arms opened to the sky. "Oh good, merciful Lord, what shall I do now with my pupils beat and defeated?"

"Hey, I'm still game!" Joe interjected, offended as he pulled Miley onto his lap. "Don't put me in the same category with the quitters!"

"Oh good, holy Joseph, I know I can always depend on you." Miley sighed heavily with mock relief. "I wonder how Mary managed to stay a virgin?"

"Haha, now if you're done making references to the Bible…" He started, clearly eager to continue at the sounds of Nick and Demi moaning together. If that wasn't obvious with Lil' J standing up nice and straight.

"Alright!" Miley chuckled, turning around to give him a hot kiss, conveniently rubbing her swollen button against his glistening head. Joe groaned loudly—perfect. "Where do we start?"

"Mmmm…" Joe contemplated, sucking lightly at her tongue, letting her taste Demi and herself, and even a little of Nick even when he didn't come in direct contract with his brother. "Toothpaste…"

"Ohhh, you're _baaaad_~" Miley drew out, panting already as Joe squeezed her breast, twirling her nipple softly before switching to its twin, his lips never leaving hers.

Eager to see the performance, Demi grabbed the mintiest toothpaste from the drawer and tossed it to Joe. While at it, she also took out a cock ring and forced it around Nick who gasped loudly in surprise. Turned on, Demi pressed the button and made the ring vibrate before letting her clit rest on Nick's retrained shaft. The hard vibration instantly drew another moan from them as Nick threw a pleading look to his brother, begging him to start on Miley.

"Come on! I'm so sexually frustrated!" Miley yelled impatiently, nearly drooling watching Nick and Demi with arousal. "I'll join them if you don't hurry up!"

"Alright! Brace yourself." Joe warned wickedly, flipping the cap off as the cold toothpaste ran down his forefinger. With a mischievous smirk, he rubbed it lightly on her southern lips, careful not to touch her clit and entrance before he rubbed it all around her tight anus.

"Joe…" Miley moaned as the whitish green paste started to take effect, burning her sensitive areas as her boyfriend began to satisfy her breasts, rubbing a generous amount on her nipples. Then, he slowly went back to her vagina, his toothpaste covered fingers danced teasing around her hot center. "Ugh! I hate you!"

Joe grinned mirthfully down at her frustrated glare before Miley took the roll of toothpaste and did the same to his nipples. A growl rumbled through his chest when it began to burn and Miley playfully edged herself towards his fingers.

_This one is definitely a fighter. _Joe thought, inserting two fingers deep into her, making sure the toothpaste touched every nook and cranny as his thumb twirled around her clitoris. Miley hissed when the burning sensation scorched her privates and whimpered submissively under Joe's controlling touches.

"P-Please! Now!" Miley screeched, sending Nick and Demi over the edge as she clawed at Joe's back, making him thrust his cock into her yet again, coating himself with the toothpaste. Joe, too, hissed at the contact but didn't stop as his eyes rolled back in too much pleasure, sending Miley into heaven, all of them screaming together as they came.

* * *

The TV was playing as Nick, Demi, Miley, and Joe piled up on the couch.

One look, and it's obvious that none of them were watching. Instead, they would glance at the clock every few minutes, knowing that the time has come.

In the living room, Miley's chestnut hair sprawled out against Joe's neck as she cuddled into his side, his arms tightly around her and his hand rubbed comfortingly at her exposed waist like an apology for being so rough on her earlier. On Miley's other side, Demi curled against her hips, where Joe would occasionally come across and scratch her head. Demi also hand a hand hidden between Miley's legs, messaging her sore thighs, and brushing against her panties through her skirt every once in a while. It'd be easy to tell, because Miley would moan every time. Nick, on the other hand, rested his curls on Demi's lap, drifting off as Demi's other hand stroked his cheek softly.

No one would ever suspect what just happened. Not even-

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Kevin greeted cheekily, and it really was no wonder, considering he had just 'visited' his wife. "Still watching TV? Really, you guys should go out more, have a relationship instead of staring at the screen all day."

All four of them shook their heads at him meaningfully as Kevin sighed, trotting up stair.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going to bed," He yawned unsuspectingly, exhausted (again, it's not rocket science), "Have fun."

His ominous words lingered in their minds as he closed the door…

Oh, if he only knew.


End file.
